Alison and Colleen in Furby Land
Alison and Colleen in Furby Land is a 2000 animated TV movie that aired on FOX Family. It's a promotional film for Tiger Electronics' then popular Furby toy line. Summary The film revolved around Alison and Colleen, two girls who have to put up with bullies, uninterested teachers and generally poor luck. They receive two Furbies in the mail and are sent to Furby Land, where they do battle with monsters that are representations of their real life issues, each coordinated by the evil Nighlus. Plot Alison and Colleen (Whitman and Fahn respectively) are both let out of school for summer vacation. They're riding home on their bikes before they are tripped by the local bully Nancy. The bikes are run over by a truck, which saddens the girls until they discover a brand new one in a nearby bike shop. They are wowed by the gear-system and its seat that could fit the both of them. Upon returning home, Alison talks to her parents (Frank Gorshin and Estelle Getty) about the bike, and they turn her down because they want to focus on much bigger luxuries. Colleen has no better luck with her parents (Vincent Schiavelli and Marcia Wallace) as they're aware of the times she lied just to get a new bike. The next day, the girls are together at Alison's house. The doorbell rings and they answer it, finding a strange mailman (Glenn Shadix) waiting by it. He hands them a package and claims that it could help get their lives in order. After he leaves, the girls open it and find a Furby inside. The girls decide to go outside and play with it, but Nancy returns and steals it. The Furby appears to come to life and bites the tire on Nancy's bike, causing her to crash into the school principal's (Kathleen Freeman) car, allowing Alison and Colleen to retrieve it. Nancy chases after the girls who hide beneath a tree. Unknown to them, the world changes around them and soon the Furby (Howard Morris) comes to life. He asks them why the girls ran away, and they claim that they're not strong enough to fight bullies head on. The Furby tries to give them advice, but they rush out of the tree and discover they're in a different world. The Furby, introduced as Ralph, explains that he sent the girls to his world because he trusts them and knows they care enough to save their kind. Other Furbies are introduced and the girls play with them, but all is disrupted when an evil Furby, Nighlus, arrives and wreaks havoc. The leading Furbies are kidnapped and the girls are tasked with finding them. The girls travel to various locations, where they fight monsters that are manifestations of their real-world issues. After learning to overcome them in real life, they beat the monsters and rescue the Furbies. Soon, Nighlus arrives and the girls fight him, before stopping and going for a verbal approach, which works as Nighlus disappears soon after. The two are then sent home, with their parents seemingly unconcerned over their disappearance, that is, until Alison's father reveals that he trusts Alison and so does Colleen's dad with her. The girls claim that they've been having a bad day and merely wish to be alone. The next day, their fathers surprise them with the bicycle they wanted, which they ride off with. A Furby keychain hangs from the handlebar. Availability The film reportedly only aired throughout the summer of 2000 and quickly fell into obscurity. Reasons for this include an underestimation over the agreement between The Corning/Emerson Group and Tiger Electronics as well as the ratings not being high enough to warrant further airings. The only evidence this film existed came from brief clips, promotional posters and ads for the film.